Fly Me to the Moon
by Lia.T.T
Summary: רמוס, עסוק במחשבותיו, עולה למגדל האסטרונומיה לפגוש מישהו שלא כלכך ציפה לו. רמוסיוריס, פיקצר.


Fly Me to the Moon/ Lia V

פאנדום: הארי פוטר.

שיפ: רמוסיריוס.

דירוג: PG13.

מס' מילים: 1613.

ז'אנר: פלאף.

הזהרות:

_**סלאש**___

קישט.

כמות בלתי נלאת של OOC.

Fly Me to the moon,

And let me play among the srars.

Let me see what spring is like,

From Jupiter and Mars.

In other word, hold my hand!

In other word, darlind, kiss me.

הירח.

הוא תמיד נראה כל-כך רחוק.

פעם, חשב הנער-בהיר-השיער, היה הירח ידידו הטוב ביותר, אליו תמיד הביט שהיה מיואש, עצוב או בודד.

הוא זכר כיצד ליבו התמלא באושר כשפניו היו מופנות לשמיים, הכדור הזוהר מעניק לעיניו גוונים נוגים, עדינים, של זהב.

אבל כיום...

"ירחוני? ירחוני, תשתחרר קצת!" סיריוס טפח על כתף חברו, קוטע בבת-אחת את מחשבותיו של הנער.

"...אה?" שאל רמוס בבלבול. מאז חזרו מארוחת ערב, הוא ישב במיטתו ובהה דרך החלון אל חשכת הלילה, שכוסתה רובה ע"י הווילון התלוי. יומיים עברו מאז השתחרר מהמרפאה.

סיריוס פשוט חייך. "אתה יודע, השנה השישית שלנו כמעט נגמרת, אתה צריך באמת לעשות משהו לפני שחוזרים לשגרת החופש." הוא התיישב ליד רמוס, כורך את זרועו סביב כתפו של הנער השני בעידוד.

רמוס הסמיק. במבט היחיד ששלח לפניו של חברו, גילה את אותו חיוך רומזני-ספק-מודאג שנהג סיריוס לשלוח אליו. הוא שיער שמהבחינה הזאת, קשה לסיריוס להבין את מצבו. אחרי הכל, סיריוס יצא עם בנות כבר מהשנה הרביעית, בעוד שמספר הבנות איתם יצא רמוס הסתכם היה... לא קיים, למעשה.

מבט אחד בשעון הקסום שהיה תלוי מעל מיטתו של פיטר-שנועד להעיר את הנער השמנמן, ולפטור אותו מכל איחוריו לשיעורים-גילה לסיריוס כי הוא עתיד לאחר. כהה-השיער מיהר לעזוב את אחיזתו בכתפו של רמוס ולסיים להתארגן.

"ולאן _אתה_ הולך, רך-כף?" שאל, כלאחר יד, מתוך מחווה נימוסית בלבד. התשובה הייתה ברורה לו כבר.

"לפגישה, כמובן..." סיריוס גירד את ראשו בבלבול. "...לפני רגע אני בטוח שזכרתי את שמה..."

רמוס גלגל את עיניו. "סיריוס, לפחות אם אתה מאחר, תכפתר את החולצה שלך נכון."

סיריוס הרכין את ראשו והביט בכפתורי חולצתו השחורה. "מה לא בסדר איתם?" ניסה להבין.

רמוס נאנח, קם לעזור לחברו. הוא ברצינות לא הבין למה הוא טורח. "הנה, כאן." הוא פרם כפתור בחלק העליון של חולצתו של סיריוס, וכתפר אותו שוב, בצורה תקינה.

"אה..." מלמל השני. רמוס הרים את מבטו אל סיריוס, עיניהם מצטלבות, אפור פוגש בענבר.

לפני שרמוס שם לב, הרגע עבר. סיריוס הרים גבה. "רמוס?"

רמוס ניער את ראשו, עוזב את חולצתו של סיריוס, מסמיק בצורה חסרת תקנה. "א-אתה... זה בסדר עכשיו... כלומר, ה-החולצה..."

סיריוס שוב חייך, אותו חיוך קורן ומהפנט. "תודה, ירחוני!" קרא בעליצות. ויצא.

רמוס פלט עוד אנחה. _הוא יכול להיות כזה בוּר__סיריוס הזה_ רמוס נשכב במיטתו, מנסה לחשוב בבהירות, אך למעשה מריץ בראשו את מבטו, מראהו של חברו. _זה לא בסדר__רמוס__זה לא בסדר__אל תחשב כך__על תחשוב על זה__...-__אני בן__-__אדם נוראי_

רמוס התנער ממחשבותיו על סיריוס, מסתובב בחדר, מחפש משהו שיסיח או דעתו.

"אוך..." רמוס תפס גלימה חמה ויצא מהחדר.

כעבור כעשרים דקות, תהה לאן הוא הולך. הוא נתן בזמן שעבר לרגליו להוביל אותו, בעוד מוחו לא מסרב להרפות מהנושא שחזר על עצמו, מאז גילה שהוא מקנא לסיריוס וכל הבנות שאיתן יצא; מאז השנה הרביעית. אז, וכך גם ברוב השנה החמישית, הוא לא היה מאוהב בנער היפיפה איתו חלק חדר, אך גם אז ידע כי הרגשות שלו אינם 'ידידותיים' כמו אל ג'יימס או פיטר.

הוא נעצר בפתאומיות. נבלם, יותר נכון, כשהתנגש במישהו. משהו, ליתר הדיוק. סולם המוביל למגדל האסטרונומיה. הוא התמהמה לרגע, לבסוף עלה, מקווה כי המקום ריק.

"הו..." רמוס לא ידע מה עוד להגיד. הוא לא ראה מעולם את השמיים כך. בשיעור אסטרונומיה האחרון היה צריך "לבלות" בצריף המצווח, מחכה לחבריו לאחר ששלח אותם לשיעור קודם לכן, מסרב שיפספסו אותו פעם נוספת בגללו.

כעת, השמיים היו פרוסים לפניו, הכוכבים הזרועים בהם, פלנטות שלמות, מנצנצות, כאילו קורצות לו. הירח, חיוור כעורו, נראה כמנחם אותו, כאומר שהמחזור המלא עתיד לבוא עוד זמן, אשר נתפס לאנשי זאב, כ-רב. רמוס הביט לשמיים במשך כמה זמן, מהופנט.

"מרהיב, נכון?"

רמוס השתנק. הוא לא ציפה לשמוע אף אחד שם. "ס-סיריוס...?" הוא התקשה להאמין כי כשנכנס לא ראה את חברו יושב ליד המעקה.

במקום לענות במילים, סימן לרמוס לשבת לידו.

רמוס התקרב לאט. הוא אמר לעצמו שזה פתאום מגוחך להתנהג כך ליד סיריוס. אבל זה לא באמת משנה, אחרי כל הפעמים שהסמיק והתנהג כשוטה כשחברו היה בסביבה, לא? "חשבתי שאתה בדייט..."

"לא... היא לא הגיעה." נאנח.

רמוס הרים גבה. _לא הגיעה_ זה היה נדיר. "אני מצטער..."

"זאת לא אשמתך, ירחוני." הוא הצביע לשמיים, "אתה זוכר איזו קבוצת כוכבים זאת?"

"אל תעליב אותי, סיריוס. אני זוכר את השם של קבוצת הכוכבים הזאת, גם אחרי כל שיעורי האסטרונומיה שפספסתי." _איך אני בכלל יכול לשכוח את השם של הקבוצה_שאל את עצמו, במעט מרירות.

שחור-השיער ראה את השינוי בהבעה של רמוס, שכן הניח את שתי אצבעותיו על זוויות הפה של רמוס.

"סיריוס, מה אתה...-" דבריו נקטעו כשחיוכו הבוהק של סיריוס הפציע לעברו, ואצבעותיו של חברו עיוותו את פניו לחיוך מאולץ.

"אתה צריך לחייך יותר, ירחוני!"

רמוס ניסה בכוח להשתחרר מאחיזתו של סיריוס על פניו, זה התעקש להשאיר את ידיו על אותה נקודה. מהר מאוד, הדבר התפתח לריב קל, שתי הנערים דוחפים אחד את השני, אחד מנסה להשתחרר בעוד השני נדבק אליו בכוח. בשלב מסוים, הם התקשו להמשיך עם התזוזות הרבות, הם פתחו בצחוק משוחרר, עדיין ממשיכים בשלהם.

"רואה, ירחוני?" שאל בקושי, עדיין מצחקק, "זה כל כך קשה לחייך מדי פעם?"

"ס-סיריוס... רך-כף..." רמוס צחקק גם הוא, בצורה בלתי נשלטת, קולו נשמע מוזר מתפיסתו של סיריוס בפניו. "עזוב אותי...!" רמוס החליט לתקוף את סיריוס בצורה שונה, מתנפל עליו, מנסה להפילו.

"לא... אף פעם אני לא אכנע! אהה!" הוא זעק כשניסיונותיו של רמוס להפיל אותו הצליחו, אולי לא בדרך שרמוס עצמו ציפה. סיריוס מעד על חברו, עדיין מסרב בכל כוחו להרפות. הוא עצם את עיניו כשנפל.

כשפתח אותן, הוא חש נבוך. רמוס, מתחת משקלו, הביט בו באותן עיניים תמימות.

מבטיהם, בפעם השנייה באותו ערב, הצטלבו. רמוס בלע, מתפתל באי נוחיות מתחת לחברו. ידיו של סיריוס עברו לאחוז ברצפה הקרה של המגדל, בשתי צדדי ראשו של רמוס. שחור-השיער נרכן קרוב לחברו, ממשיך לבהות בעיניו.

"ירחוני... העיניים שלך... הם כמו זהב. זהב מותך..." רמוס שם לב כי קולו של סיריוס השתנה. הוא מעולם לא שמע אותו משתמש בטון הזה אליו, ולרגע הודה על כך. הוא לא ידע מה לעשות אם ברגעים שבו לא היה לכוד כה קרוב מתחת לסיריוס, הוא ישמע את אותו טון, שהיה בטוח מיועד לבנות איתן יצא לעיתים.

_ושלך כמו כסף__רך כף_ הוא לא יכול להביא את עצמו אפילו ללחוש את אותן מילים. עיניו נפערו כאשר חש את אותן שפתיים, וורודות ומלאות, של סיריוס, נצמדות לשלו. הוא לא ידע כיצד להגיב, המחשבה היחידה שראשו שהכל הולך מהר מדי. לפני רגע רק יצא מחדר המועדון, חושב על סיריוס, ופתאום זה מנשק אותו במגדל האסטרונומיה. הוא הזיז את ראשו, שובר את הנשיקה. "סיריוס..."

"מה, ירחוני?"

"...אתה... אתה כבד. א-אכפת לך...?"

זה תפס את השני בהפתעה, אך הוא מיהר לקום ולעזור לבהיר השיער לקום גם. שקט השתחרר בין השתיים. רמוס זע בעצבנות, והעיף מבט לחברו.

"רמוס... אני מתנצל, לא הייתי צריך..."

"...זה בסדר." קטע אותו רמוס. הוא קיווה שההתרגשות לא הודגשה בקולו. "רק דבר אחד..."

"כן?" החזיר השני, מביט ברמוס בסקרנות.

"הנערה... שהיית אמור לצאת איתה... היא כן באה, נכון?" הוא לא רצה להזכיר את הנושא הזה, אך משהו בתוכו פשוט היה חייב לדעת.

סיריוס נאנח. "אולי... אני לא באמת בטוח. איך ניחשת?"

רמוס גלגל את עיניו. "הבנות פה רודפות אחרייך כמו אספסוף זועם אחרי מכשפות בתקופת הביניים. הסיכויים שמישהי בבית-הספר הזה תבריז ל-'אליל הבנות' קטן מאוד."

האנימגוס פנה לרמוס, משועשע למדי, "אליל הבנות? באמת?"

_סיריוס **באמת** חתיכת אידיוט_"תפסיק לדוג מחמאות."

לפני שהבין רמוס את זריזותו, שחור השיער עמד מולו. זרועותיו של סיריוס נכרכו סביב מותנו, מקרבות אותו עצמו אל חברו. זהוב העיניים זע באי נוחות, בולע בעצבנות. _מה ניסה סיריו__...- _"ממתי אני דג מחמאות, ירחוני?" קטע את מחשבותיו.

רמוס ניסה לסגת, "סיריוס, תהיה רציני..."

אחיזתו של סיריוס נחלשה. רמוס הביט בו בהפתעה, מקווה לרגע כי לא ראה בעיניו את האכזבה למגע שהופחת בינם. אך הלה פשוט הזעיף את פניו. "אתה בטח חושב שמשחק המילים הזה משעשע, 'סיריוס' ו'רציני', נכון?"

הלם תקף את רמוס. _זה מה שהפריע לו_הוא פרץ באותו רגע בצחוק לא נשלט, דמעות זולגות מעיניו הזהובות בחוסר אונים בשעה שניסה לרסן את עצמו.

"תפסיק עם זה!" קרא בכעס סיריוס. כעת, הוא התקרב יותר מתמיד, מנסה להשתיק את רמוס. זרועותיו תפסו במותניו של הנער הנמוך ממנו, והרים אותו מעט, מספיק שאפם, שנגע קלות, יהיה באותו גובה. "טוב, אתה בקשת את זה." פעם נוספת, באותו יום-לילה, יותר נכון-מטורף, הוא הצמיד את שפתיו לשפתיו של רמוס. הפעם הדבר הלך ביתר קלות, פיו של רמוס היה פתוח, עדיין צוחק ללא הכר, ולמרות שהדבר תפס אותו לא מוכן, רמוס לא התנגד כמקודם.

סיריוס הרגיש את הלה מנשק אותו בחזרה, גופו עדיין עולה ויורד בחדות, כאילו צוחק תוך-כדי הנשיקה. הוא ניתק את הנשיקה, מגלה שרמוס _**באמת** _לא התגבר על התקף הצחוק שלו. לרגע, האנימגוס בהה בחברו, מצלם בראשו את אותו חיוך מקסים, את אותן עיניים נוצצות והו-כל-כך קרובות לשלו. כעבור רגע, מלמל: "רמוס, אתה הורס את הרגע. זה לא היה **_כל_****_-_****_כך_** מצחיק, די נדוש למען האמת." הוא קימט את אפו במחווה כאילו-מרוגזת.

_אוך__אידיוט_. הוא לא התכוון להסביר לסיריוס שהוא צוחק משמחה והקלה, ולא ממשחק המילים שאמר. הוא כרך את ידיו סביב צווארו של סיריוס בתגובה, מושך אותו לנשיקה נוספת.

באותו רגע, לאיש הזאב לא היה אכפת אם מישהו יכנס, לא הפריע לו שברגעים אלו הוא למעשה היה אמור להיות בחדר, קורא ספר לכאורה אך חושב על סיריוס ועל הבחורה איתה היה אמור היה לצאת. להפתעתו, הוא לא הרגיש כאילו חברו, שברח מהפגישה, מנצל אותו בכל דרך. יהיה לו זמן לשאול אותו _**למה** _הוא מנשק אותו. באותו הזדמנות, אולי יצטרך לענות למה נישק את סיריוס בחזרה. אך כעת, באורו של הירח במגדל האסטרונומיה, זה לא נראה חשוב.

רק הם, והירח.

Fill my heart with song,

And let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.

In other word, please be true!

In other word, I love you!

Pin

Song from "Evangelion".


End file.
